


Cue the awkwardness

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Confused Draco Malfoy, Confused Harry, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Draco may have been rumoured to be a flirt but he never actually did anything except flirting. And he hoped Harry knew that or things were bound to become awkward.DM is open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 50
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Cue the awkwardness

It was their 4th year and they had a huge argument which was followed by a huge fight. But after a few struggling apologises and a lot of awkward friendship and flirting Harry and Draco were in a relationship. But no one knew that. 

So they spent most of their time in an old forgotten classroom which now looked like a cozy den. It had a few loveseats, thick rugs on the floor with cushions all over the place. It also had a fireplace and a bookshelf which had Draco's novels. And this is where our boys are right now. 

Harry had Draco in his lap right now and was placing soft kisses over his lips. Sometimes Draco would part his lips to allow Harry to enter and things would get more heated up. But that was it because after that neither knew what to do. They were touch starved and wanted to be held but didn't know how. And right now Harry was in a heated kiss like that. As they parted he noticed Draco's swollen pink lips and couldn't stop himself to press a soft kiss. 

"That was WOAH!"  
"It was wasn't it? "  
"Ummm what would you like Dray? "  
"Firstly never call me that and secondly I don't know. "  
"Ummmm"

*awkward silence

Draco placed his head on Harry's shoulder and felt him shiver a bit. He knew he wanted to be held but it was rather getting awkward now. With a determined idea he pulled back and looked straight into those emerald eyes. 

"You know we could try snuggling? " 

"Hmmm that is actually a great idea." 

So they got up and went to the loveseat close to the fireplace. Draco conjured a blanket and held it awkwardly. 

"Umm so how do we do it again? " 

"Well ummm are you the little spoon or the big spoon? " 

"Ummmm what is that exactly? " 

"I.. Umm do you want to hold me or be held by me? " 

"I.. Ummm... I want to hold you. " 

"Alright well let's first extend the loveseat a bit. " 

And with a flick of his wand he expanded the loveseats. He turned back to see Draco looking at him, his eyes turning a bit dark. 

"Very impressive Potter! "  
"I'm Potter now am I? "  
"You know what I mean, so ummm what am I supposed to do now? "  
"Well you should lay down comfortably first. "  
"Ummm alright. "

Draco awkwardly took off his shoes knowing Harry was watching his every move. He then went and laid down awkwardly waiting for Harry to say something. He turned to Harry to see that he was staring at him. 

"Ummm Potter aren't you going to join me? "  
"Yea just a sec. "

Harry took of his shoes and then slowly went and laid beside Draco. He stared into the never ending silver eyes and thought where would they be if this had started sooner. Not wanting it to be awkward anymore he covered both of them with the blanket and laid his head on Dragons arm. 

"Umm Harry my hand is becoming stiff. "  
"Oh!.I'm sorry I'll move."  
"Ummm how about you put your head against my chest ? "  
"Yea?... Yea alright. " 

And with that Harry placed his head on his chest. He could smell the faint smell of broom polish and treacle tarts and something else. 

"You smell. "  
"I.. Umm sorry. "  
"Oh! Nonono it's a wonderful smell actually, I like it. "  
Oh.. You smell of sweet you know. "  
"Thank you. "  
  
He could feel his blush darken and hoped that Draco didn't notice. Woah! Things were becoming awkward. 

"Umm do you wanna talk or just be? " 

"Let's just be yea? " 

"Alright." 

He felt this would again be very awkward. But then he felt Draco pulling him closer and he forgot everything. He knew this would be one of their precious moment and felt that this was one of the most soothing silence. He felt warm staying close to someone he liked so much maybe even loved. He felt a soft kiss on his forehead and felt he was blushing like a tomato. Maybe others were crossing boundaries and doing what not but he knew he was happy with just this for now and they would cross the boundaries as well when the time comes.


End file.
